John A. Zoidberg
|Bеnder Should Not Be Allowed on Television}} Dr. John A. Zoidberg was born on the planet Decapod 10 and moved to Earth to practice medicine after giving up his dream of becoming a comedian. He has limited knowledge of human anatomy, once confusing Fry and Bender, even though he is a self-proclaimed expert on humans. He speaks, as all Decapodians do, with a heavy Yiddish accent. He is the nephew of famed eccentric movie celebrity Harold Zoid. On a number of occasions, Zoidberg has made mention of Bender being his best friend.How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back Zoidberg is actually the alien discovered in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947.Roswell That Ends Well He lives in Professor Farnsworth's Alien Cross-Species Genetic Analyzer. Citation needed A conversation Zoidberg has with the Professor suggests that he is only staying with Planet Express because he is a slave, and must "earn his freedom." The Beast with a Billion BacksHe is technically homeless, and very poor, being a very unsuccessful "internal medicine doctor". In fact, it is implied that Zoidberg does not actually have a medical degree.A Clone of My Own Despite his professional incompetence, he has been drafted into the DOOP army as a MEAT surgeon.War Is the H-Word In addition to his fake medical degree, he has degrees in murderology and murderonomy.Anthology Of Interest I He is extremely poor and has stated several times that he has no home. He usually eats from the trash or a dumpster and is envious of even the smallest amounts of money. He is excitable about his friends and is very trusting with the crew. The crew, meanwhile, shows signs of hating Zoidberg for no reason, though they all seem upset when they believe he has died in the fountain of aging. Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles A composite of numerous sea creatures, Zoidberg's features have been myriad. His known attributes include a removable exoskeleton, a retractable head fin that indicates arousal or aggression, an ink gland, a "stink gland", a gland that emits foul odors when he's bored, an empathy bladder, a freshwater stomach, a saltwater stomach, four hearts, a throat that apparently produces psychedelic blue pearls, and a "wazoo". This last item is apparently some sort of sex organ, the place where the "male jelly" comes out for the mating of his species. It has been revealed that passing on genetic material is a life terminating event for these lobster people, so while the good doctor once informed Leo Wong that he "took the liberty of fertilizing his caviar" for him, which remains ambiguous as to what, exactly, transpired.Where the Buggalo Roam Zoidberg reverted through several of the early "larval" life cycle stages of his species after being exposed to a youth tar. He seems to have started off as a small immobile creature from which asexually fragmented "brothers" could separate (each with a distinct personality). A later stage was a parasitic lamprey, followed by a large clam inside which his head was visible. The next oldest form resembled a trilobite. Other stages included a sea urchin and a cuttlefish.Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles In addition to being despised by the Planet Express crew (and almost everyone he meets), Zoidberg is responsible for a number of disasters and misfortunes which befall Earth's people, including their enslavement by the Decapodians. Due to his alleged overacting in a TV series finale, the people of Earth are denied the Omicronian secret to eternal youth. He is also nearly responsible for the sale of Planet Express to MomCorp, due to trading all of his stocks to That Guy for nothing more than a sandwich. Romance(s) Even though Zoidberg is usually disliked by everybody he comes into contact with, he did manage to find a little romance with a lobster at the Hipster Club when Amy took Leela out to find a man for her in the episode Love's Labours Lost in Space, walking out with the lobster in his arms after the bar closed. He also had fallen in love with Edna in Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?, but the feelings weren't mutual when Edna fell in love with Fry instead. Trivia *At one point it was revealed that Dr. Zoidberg always thought that Fry was a robot and not Bender. *Zoidberg's birthday is the day after Amy's.Time Keeps On Slippin' *Zoidberg is one of the one's who went inside Fry's body in Parasite's Lost. *Fry is the only person who hasn't "struck" Zoidberg. Behind the Scenes In the development process for the show, David X. Cohen looked to the the original Star Trek series for inspiration. Dr. Leonard McCoy often operated on alien species, so they decided to have an alien doctor that served the human crew, and as the series unfolded it became clear that Zoidberg's medical ability was lacking. Additionally, Zoidberg's character also took on other running jokes; he became poor, lonely, and a failed comedian in addition to being a horrible doctor. The name "Zoidberg" comes from a game for the Apple II, that Cohen developed when he was in high school. Although Zoid was never picked up, it became the basis for Zoidberg's name.Citation needed The voice for Dr. Zoidberg was developed by Billy West, influenced by actors Lou Jacobi and George Jesselhttp://www.tvsquad.com/2006/06/15/billy-west-the-tv-squad-interview Appearances Sources Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Globetrotters Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Decapodians Category:Main Characters Category:Articles in need of citation Category:Military